


Learning the Past

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, DCU Animated, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toon!Slade, Comics world, shenanigans</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning the Past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



When Slade came through into this other world, he thought it was ridiculously easy to get everything he wanted into place. Luthor had offered him a good deal as the enforcer of the pact he was making among the rogues, which had kept the bills paid. Killing that old fool had secured him invaluable intelligence in the form of several journals. Using his other self's daughter as a guinea pig on the serum research had shown him a way to immortality. And he'd tasted the sweetness of finally possessing Dick Grayson, one that was so beautifully easy to manipulate through supposed respect and old trust.

But it was in reading the journals that Slade found the seeds of his other self's ruin. The entries concerning Adeline Kane intrigued this Slade, as his own wife had never seemed to possess quite the same steel. Yes, she had stolen his sons from him, but she would have died if she had ever threatened his life as this one had done to his other self.

Choosing to not outdo the ones who had taught him had been the other Slade Wilson's mistakes. This Slade, running rampant in the chaos after Luthor's plan failed, would never make that kind of mistake.

However, he thought it might not be a bad idea to begin eliminating anything of this former wife's previous life, just in case any unforeseen resurrections should happen.


End file.
